


Nightfall

by withah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withah/pseuds/withah
Summary: Posted as part of a drabble challenge set by the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Facebook group.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of a drabble challenge set by the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Facebook group.

Two ghosts greet her. One, a dear friend. One, an almost-lover. Grey faces in the dim light of a dying day.  
“So, it’s true,” Solona says, lowering her hood. Her heart shivers in her chest, but her voice is as dead as their expressions. As Alistair.  
“His was a hero’s sacrifice,” Cullen says. “If he hadn’t remained, the Wardens would have – the Inquisitor couldn’t have – ”  
His words choke him, like they always have.  
Leliana doesn’t open her mouth. She steps forward and wraps Solona in her arms.  
They embrace as the last rays of sun melt from the Skyhold battlements.


End file.
